Bomby
"OMG IREYYOULITMYFUZE!!" -Bomby, in Lofty, Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, and other episodes Bomby is a bomb who enjoys eating food. He is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to enter the game. Unfortunately, with only 73 votes, he placed 2nd in voting losing to David. Bomby is recommended by englishcreamcakes, jaysillyboy, jmarston123, DylanMultiProduction, Luigifan00001, simondomino and Voxezi. He does appear in episodes before The Reveal and Reveal Novum. He appears in episodes 9 and 11. However, he does not get sent to the Locker of Losers because when he is flung away, he blows up. Bomby is one of the 22 objects in season 2 called Battle for Dream Island Again. He got 582 votes, placing 6th place. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, Bomby initially was on the "newbies" team, but switched to the stronger team after Firey read that they can switch teams. His team won the challenge, so he was safe from elimination. In Get Digging, Bomby was told by Fries to dig underground, due to the prospect of "ingredients" down there. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Bomby received only 237 likes, placing 4th for the prize. He got 60 dislikes, the 3rd fewest, receiving a slice of cake. In the challenge, he followed his team into their glass box. Later on, Nickel suggested that they ignite Bomby to kill all of their bugs. Firey follows suit, and Bomby explodes, winning the challenge for Team No-Name. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bomby was revived from Teardrop's new Hand Powered Recovery Center. Coiny realized that they needed to recruit more team members, so he asked Bomby to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby angrily refused, but Coiny threatened him by saying he'd ignite Bomby with Firey. Fearful, Bomby runs over to Coiny's team. In the challenge, Coiny noted that No-Name's Dream Island was much better than theirs. To destroy it, he threw Bomby down the factory, destroying Dream Island, and all members of No-Name. Trivia *﻿Bomby debuted in a quick appearance in Insectophobe's Nightmare. *He also appeared in Lofty to explode into all the remaining team members of Another Name. *He appeared on Reveal Novum just to go onto the Locker of Losers and explode before even entering. *A similar character is part of the main cast of Inanimate Insanity, though they have virtually no similarity. *He is the first recommended character,lucky to be in season 2. *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3. *Bomby is one of 4 characters who had a chance to join the game in Battle for Dream Island to have had a version of them compete in Inanimate Insanity. **The other three are Nickel, Balloony, and Taco. **TV, 8-Ball, Bell, and Book also had a chance at joining in both Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity, but they failed to get in either, although TV did act as host during Battle for Dream Island Again in the Announcer's absence.Has the highest kill count of all the newbies with over 14. *Bomby's favorite screen is a circle. *He is the first recommended character to not yet be sent to the LOL. *He also appears in Don't Pierce My Flesh, as Firey ignites his fuse, causing him to explode and cause Spongy to fall from a tall place, who them falls and crushes the Announcer. englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was the first ever Pencil voter. *Bomby exploding won two consecutive challenges for his team, once in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, and next in Zeeky Boogy Doog. Gallery Bomby.PNG|Bomby without a banana and cake Bomby BFDI.jpg ImagesCAN1QICZ.jpg Bomby Icon.png Bomby 2.png Bomby 3.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Locker of Losers Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Team No Name